1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package of flexible material wound in a series of figure-8s with a radial opening for inner end feedout and a payout tube within the opening.
2. The Prior Art
The use of tubes in packages of this type is shown for example in Gordon U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,490. Such tubes in the past have always been round in cross-section.